Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures Wiki:Guidelines/Category Policies
What are categories? Categories are like little tags you put onto an article page. Categories help organize and group pages together for easier access and editing. Categories also help you gain points for badges. As you can see from this brief description, categories are essential to wiki editing. So how do I categorize pages? This becomes tricky now, because most of the pages already have the correct categories they need. Basic categorizing on this wiki goes as followed (NOTE: The words that are italicized are ones that should be put on depending on the character or episode): MAIN CHARACTER PAGES *'MAIN CHARACTER PAGE': Characters, Main Character, any other category this certain character may fit into (like if the character is male put the "Males" category on them etc.) *'MAIN CHARACTER GALLERIES (all tabs): '''Images, Character Galleries, (main character name) Images, Main Character RECURRING CHARACTER PAGES *'RECURRING CHARACTER PAGE: Characters, Recurring Characters (as long as they appear at least twice throughout the series),'' Minor Characters'' (if and only if they have appeared no more than twice in the series), any other category that the character may fit into (like if the character is male put the "Males" category on them etc.) *(IF) RECURRING CHARACTER GALLERIES: Recurring Characters, Images, Character Galleries, (character name) Images, Minor Characters (only if they appeared no more than twice) MINOR CHARACTERS/OTHER CHARACTERS *'MINOR CHARACTER PAGE: '''Characters, Minor Characters, any other category that the character may fit into (like if the character is male put the "Male Characters" category on them etc.) EPISODE PAGES *'EPISODE PAGE: 'Episodes, ''Aired Episodes (if it already aired), Unaired Episodes(if it has yet to be aired) *'''EPISODE GALLERIES: Episodes, Images, Episode Galleries, Aired Episodes (if it already aired), Unaired Episodes(if it has yet to be aired) GAMES *'GAME PAGE': Games SHORTS *'SHORT PAGE': Shorts, Recurring Shorts (if it appeared in the series more than twice) Are there any categories I should avoid using? Yes! Categories you want to avoid are redundant categories and nonsense categories. REDUNDANT CATEGORIES *Villains (we already have antagonist) *References (same thing as trivia) *Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures Episodes (Episodes and Aired/Unaired Episodes are enough) *Any category that just has a one letter difference (Like "Minor Character" in place of "Minor Characters" is redundant) NONSENSE CATEGORIES *Categories that aren't meant for a certain character (IE Putting the "Food" category on Piney, putting the "deceased" category on Betsy, putting a gender category on an otherwise genderless character) *Gibberish words or letters (IE "B" or "JDGKLDFJLGSDK" are not valid categories) Do not use those categories on pages. I think I see some redundant/nonsense categories on some of the pages what should I do? Take them off! Don't be shy. Make sure the pages have the correct categories on them. I think there's a category that we need but we don't have yet Speak to an admin about it to get approval. Don't go ahead and make it yourself or you risk getting strikes. This is too hard I don't understand! You shouldn't be worrying about categories, then. Instead, try working on something simpler like expanding stub pages with information. Category:Policy